tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tripp Cooke
Tripp Cooke, a właściwie Thomas Vincent Fell III był przystojnym, silnym i zdyscyplinowanym szefem programu wychowawczego, szkolącego młodych chłopaków z Mystic Falls do ochrony obywateli. Był jak przybrany ojciec dla swoich podopiecznych i robił wszystko by ochronić swoje miasto. Dodatkowo, konkurował z szeryf Forbes. W ramach zemsty za zamordowanie swojej żony, został łowcą wampirów i szkolił do tego innych członków programu wychowawczego. Został zmieniony w wampira przez Enzo, a umarł, próbując przejść przez granicę Mystic Falls. Historia Urodził się w Mystic Falls w jednej z rodzin Założycieli - w rodzinie Fellów. Małżeństwo ich rodziców nie było udane - rozwiedli się. Po odejściu swojego ojca, zajęła się nim matka, a on sam wziął jej nazwisko panieńskie. Wspomniane jest, że był przyjacielem rodziny Gilbert, zwłaszcza Graysona Gilberta. Jego żona Kris konkurowała w szkole średniej z Liz Forbes, dlatego Tripp i Liz nie przepadali za sobą. Żona Trippa została osuszona z krwi przez wampira na jego oczach, a owy krwiopijca zahipnotyzował go, aby myślał, iż zginęła w wypadku samochodowym z jego winy. Gdy latem wybuchnął gaz w Mystic Falls, Tripp postanwił przyjechać do miasteczka, aby sprawdzić stan swojej babci. Przybył tam pierwszy raz od kilku lat. Kiedy przekroczył granicę miasta, zaczęły zalewać go wspomnienia związane z okolicznościami śmierci żony. Poprzysięgł sobie zemstę na gatunku mordercy swojej ukochanej - został łowcą wampirów. Sezon 6 thumb|left|222px|Tripp i Matt nad Monique.W I'll Remember, widać jak Tripp biega wraz ze swoją drużyną. Kiedy nadchodzi ranna Monique, mężczyzna próbuje się dowiedzieć co lub kto, zaatakował dziewczynę, co sugeruje, że już wtedy wiedział o wampirach. Następnie Cooke podchodzi do Elizabeth i zarzuca jej, że niewłaściwie spełnia swoje obowiązki szeryfa miasta. W'' Yellow Ledbetter, Tripp szuka dziewczyny z tajemniczą raną na szyi - Monique. Cooke dobrze dogaduje się z Mattem. Opowiada mu o tym, iż urodził się i wychował tutaj, w Mystic Falls. Zdradza, że wywodzi się z rodziny Fellów i należy do rodziny Założycieli. Pod koniec odcinka mężczyzna przewozi swoim samochodem kilka wampirów przez granicę miasta, co udowadnia, że nie tylko wie o istnieniu tych istota, ale na nie poluje. W ''Welcome to Paradise, Thomas wraz z Jayem czyści swój samochód, który od wewnątrz jest cały brudny z czerwonej mazi - wampirzej krwi. Gdy Matt pyta go, co to, Cooke odpowiada, iż jest to ściółka, ale my wiemy, że są to szczątki wampirów, które zabił poprzedniego dnia. Kiedy Donovan zawiadamia go o imprezie nad jeziorem, Fall prosi go, aby zabrał ze sobą Jaya. W Black Hole Sun, Tripp przebywa w swoim biurze, rozmawiając przez telefon z Karren, matką zabitego przez Enzo Jaya, kiedy do pomieszczenia wchodzi Matt. Chce się wycofać, jednak mężczyzna przywołuje go ruchem dłoni. Gdy Tripp kończy rozmowę, Donovan pyta go, czy wszystko w porządku. Cooke daje mu przeczącą odpowiedź i powiadamia go, że właśnie poinformował rodziców Jaya, iż to on znalazł go wczoraj w lesie. Matt pyta go, co właściwie się stało, na co trener obrzuca go spojrzeniem, po czym mówi, aby to on mu to powiedział - to właśnie Matt przebywał na imprezie z Jayem. Chłopak odpowiada, iż nie wie. Chciał odwieźć go do domu, ale on powiedział, że sam się przejdzie. Tripp nie drąży tematu i mówi, że przekaże swoje oświadczenie Szeryf Forbes. W tej samej chwili wstaje Matt, prosząc Trippa, aby mógł udać się tam z nim, ponieważ bardzo prawdopodobne jest to, iż to właśnie on ostatni raz widział Jaya. Cooke zgadza się. Później widać, jak mężczyźni jadą razem w samochodzie. Rozmawiają o przeszłości Trippa. Trener opowiada podopiecznemu o jego żonie, która zginęła w wypadku samochodowym. Po wszystkim, Matt pyta, co właściwie Cooke zamierza powiedzieć szeryf Forbes. Fall wyjaśnia, że to, co widział - tony krwi, prawdopodobnie atak pumy. Matt odnosi się do tego sceptycznie, mówiąc, że ostatniej nocy Jay opowiadał mu dziwne rzeczy. Twierdził, iż śledzi wampira. Donovan udaje, że nie ma pojęcia o nadnaturalnych mieszkańcach Mystic Falls i pyta trenera, czy ma rację, myśląc o tym, jako szaleństwie. Tripp obrzuca go spojrzeniem i oznajmia mu, że coś mu pokaże. Mężczyzna zatrzymuje auta w środku lasu. Między drzewami stoi mały domek. W The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Tripp dzwoni do Stefana, aby podziękować za podrzucenie do niego Enzo, ponieważ wampir okazał się bardzo pomocny. Gdy Salvatore pyta go, dlaczego go jeszcze nie zabił, Cooke odpowiada, iż zrobi to, kiedy tylko dowie się wszystkiego, co tylko wie. Dodaje, że wampirzy problem w Mystic Falls nie jest aż tak zaawansowany, jak myślał - gdyby Lorenzo znał jakieś imiona, z pewnością by mu je podał - przekonywał go do tego licznymi torturami. Powiadamia go też, że wysłał kilku swoich ludzi do Savannah, ponieważ uważa, iż to tam przeniosły się wampiry. Później Tripp jedzie samochodem przez ulicę, gdy nagle na drodze staje zakrwawiona dziewczyna, próbująca zatrzymać auto. Okazuje się, że to Ivy. Widząc ją, Cooke myśli, iż jest ofiarą wypadku na kampusie. Myśli, że brunetka jest w szoku po odniesionych obrażeniach. Chociaż Ivy próbuje spławić mężczyznę, on nie daje jej spokoju. Czując coraz większe pragnienie, wampirzyca rzuca się do gardła mężczyzny, jednak on wbija jej tajemnicze igły w pierś. Tripp ciągnie jej bezwładne ciało do samochodu, po czym zamyka drzwi i wsiada do środka. W The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Tripp przewozi Ivy i dwa inne wampiry przez granice Mystic Falls. Kiedy Ivy błaga go, aby ją wypuścił, mówi jej, żeby mu zaufała - nie chce takiego życia. Dziewczyna, płacząc, pyta go, dlaczego to robi. Cooke zbywa ją, odpowiadając, że to długa historia, na którą teraz nie mają czasu. Gdy są już przed granicą, Fall puszcza głośno radio. Chwilę później wszystkie wampiry w jego samochodzie umierają. Następnie widzimy go, gdy wchodzi do pomieszczenia, w którym przetrzymuje Enzo. Mówi, iż Savannah była stratą benzyny, ponieważ nikogo tam nie było. Wampir wysuwa hipotezę, że być może go wyczuła i uciekła, jednak Cooke kręci głową, stwierdzając, że mogłaby być prawdopodobna, gdyby nie to, że spotkał ją w drodze do Whitmore, czyli 500 mil od miejsca, które wskazał mu Lorenzo. Następnie mężczyzna wyciąga telefon w kierunku Enzo, podając mu do zweryfikowania zdjęcie kobiety, którą okazuje się być Ivy. Tripp daje mu ostatnią szansę na wyjawienie miejsca, gdzie przebywają jego wampirzy koledzy - inaczej wybiorą się na wycieczkę do Mystic Falls. Wieczorem Tripp przewozi Lorenzo i Damona samochodem, zmierzając w kierunku Mystic Falls. W międzyczasie Elena wraz z przyjaciółmi blokują wszystkie drogi do miasteczka. Tripp obiera tą, która przypada Stefanowi i Alarickowi. Wampiry udają, iż zepsuło im się auto. Gdy Cooke podjeżdża, Rick go zatrzymuje i pochodzi do szoferki. Pyta Trippa, czy mógłby im pomóc - zepsuł im się samochód. Fall wykręca się, odpowiadając, że nie zna się na samochodach. Wtedy Alarick proponuje, aby ich podwiózł. Gdy kolejny raz Tripp odmawia, tym razem mówiąc, że się śpieszy, Al wybija szybę w jego samochodzie i próbuje go zaatakować, jednak mężczyzna wystrzela do niego z broni i odpala gaz. Rick nie puszcza samochodu, ale jedzie wraz z nim do Mystic Falls. Gdy są już za granicą, Tripp ucieka. frame|Śmierć Trippa.W Do You Remember the First Time?, Tripp jest przetrzymywany przez Enzo i Stefana. Lorenzo torturuje go, a na końcu zmienia w wampira. Kiedy wspólnicy Thomasa porywają Elizabeth jako kartę przetargową, wampiry dostarczają Cooke'a na granicę Mystic Falls. Podczas przejścia przez ową granicę Thomas umiera. Wygląd zewnętrzny Thomas był przystojnym mężczyzną koło czterdziestki, mającym niebieskie oczy i brązowe włosy. Osobowość Tripp był bardzo niezdarnym dzieckiem, ale wyrósł na silnego, zdyscyplinowanego mężczyznę. Był także odważny, co udowadnia, m .in. tym, że mimo swojej śmiertelności stawiał czoło wampirom. Moce i zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *'Szybka regeneracja' - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *'Szybkość' - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *'Siła' - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *'Zmysły '- mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *'Kontrola emocji' - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *'Kontrola snów - '''mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *'Perswazja''' - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. Słabości *'Dekapitacja' - oderwanie lub obcięcie głowy wampira spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Ogień lub światło słoneczne' - wystawienie wampira do ognia lub na słońce spowoduje trwałą jego śmierć. *'Werbena '- po spożyciu werbeny przez wampira powoduje poważne osłabienie i gorączkę. Ponadto, jeżeli skóra wampira będzie narażona na kontakt z werbeną to zacznie się spalać. *'Drewno' - jeżeli wampir zostanie zraniony kawałkiem drewna, to spowoduje to osłabienie organizmu. Jeżeli drewniany kołek przebije serce wampira to spowoduje natychmiastową śmierć. *'Urządzenie Gilberta' - jest to urządzenie, które powoduje ból u wampira. *'Wyrwanie serca' - wyrwanie serca spowoduje trwałą śmierć. *'Ugryzienie wilkołaka' - na początku daje objawy choroby, następnie organizm szybko się osłabia, a ostatecznie wampir umiera. *'Czary' - czarownice znają czary, które powodują eksplodowanie naczyń krwionośnych wampira. *'Zaproszenie' - jeżeli wampir nie zostanie zaproszony do danego mieszkania, to nie może do niego wejść. *'Złamanie karku' - choć nie jest to śmiertelne, złamanie karku wampira uczyni go nieprzytomnym na kilka godzin. *'Linia rodu wampira' - wampiry, które zostały przemienione przez Pierwotnych mogą zginąć, jeśli dany Pierwotny zostanie zniszczony przez kołek z białego dębu. *'Klątwa łowcy' - jeżeli wampir zabije jednego z łowców, to zaczyna mieć uciążliwe halucynacje, aż do momentu, kiedy popełni samobójstwo. Można złamać klątwę. *'Ostrze Papy Tunde '- owe ostrze zostało przesiąknięte ogromem czarnej magii, dokładniej mówiąc magii ofiarnej, która wydobywa moc z ofiar. Jest ona śmiertelna dla wszystkich wampirów, sprawiając, iż umierają w męczarniach. *'Wysuszenie ciała' - czyli brak jakiejkolwiek krwi w organizmie wampira powoduje jego wysuszenie, zmumifikowanie i skostnienie. Wampir jest w stanie bezruchu, ale żyje. Jeżeli pożywi się krwią, wrócą mu siły witalne. *'Lekarstwo' - stworzone przez Qetsiyah było w stanie pozbawić wampira nieśmiertelności. Ciekawostki *Jako dziecko był bardzo niezdarny, dlatego przyjął panieńskie nazwisko matki (fell oznacza po polsku czasownik upaść w czasie przeszłym, zatem Tripp Fell można przetłumaczyć jako Tripp upadł). *Tripp to pseudonim nadany przez ojca. Oznacza dziwnie zachowującą się osobę. *Jego żona miała na imię Kris i została osuszona z krwi na oczach Trippa. Kris i Elizabeth Forbes chodziły razem do szkoły średniej i rywalizowały o to, kto ma być kapitanem w drużynie. *Zdawał sobie sprawę, że do Mystic Falls nie może wejść żaden wampir - inaczej umrze. Wiemy to, m .in. z tego, jak przejeżdżał samochodem przez granicę miasta z krwiopijcami, którzy od razu umierali. *Według Stefana Tripp był samozwańczym łowcą wampirów na całym Wschodnim Wybrzeżu Stanów Zjednoczonych. *Był drugim członkiem rodziny Fell, który został zmieniony w wampira. Pierwszym był Logan. Galeria tripp death.gif 640qwed.png Trippcooke.png Kategoria:Rodzina Fell Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Łowcy wampirów Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie męskie